While I Was Sleeping
by the fates of love
Summary: I'm not that harsh, am I?" Lol WARNING: Prank Story! Includes Rash jokes, fake Swami's, and false labeling on glue products! I will continue chapters as short stories later. Enjoy AxA RxR
1. While I Was Sleeping

**Aloha! This is my 4th fic, in two weeks! Gods I'm fast! Not as fast as Atlanta though which you will all too soon find out! This is my first AxA and in Archie perspective! Yay! And btw, I'm working on top a 30 review mark on my story "Wake up Living", so help a writer out! RxR! Love you all!**

**Hey, btw, this idea came to me, "While I was Sleeping"! Ha, such a pun!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

I'm a nice enough person right? I'm not _too_ harsh? Well I'm a bit afraid that Atlanta might think differently than I do, cuz she looked pretty, ahem, pretty mad at dinner tonight.

So we were all eating dinner tonight, right? That's pretty harmless, concidering that it was an absolutly awesome dinner by Athena. I swear that that goddess makes THE best chicken I've even eaten! So, right, back to the story Atlanta and Theresa hadn't came back yet, they were out somewhere I guess. But when they came in, oh I thought Atlanta was gonna explode!

She was in this miniskirt, which I'm guessing Theresa made her put on, and the look on her face was so priceless! Oh, man, there was no way I was just gonna let this oppertunie slide by with a reward! So I thought up a brilliant plan!

I said to her, "Hey, Atlanta!". She loooked at me kinda weirdly. Whats up with that?

So this previously mentioned skirt of Atlanta's, it was so frilly, it put like 30 pounds on her butt! Ugh, did I really get this idea while looking at her butt!? Eew!

So...I said to her, "Hey Atlanta!", then she spun around, and looked at me weirdly again. And I said "maybe you should start washing your skirts in slim fast, it might take a couple inches off your butt!" Then I laughed.

Ok, so looking back it was maybe a tad harsh, but I really didn't think she'd react the way she did. I thought she'd laugh her sarcastic laugh and punch me in the arm, I love that laugh! But boy was I wrong!

She started to tear up! Oh my god, I did NOT prepare for that! She finished her dinner quickly and soundlessly, not even a come back! **(NA Not yet, wink wink!) **Then she disapeared from the table, into her room, for the rest of the night.

God, you know, I never would have done that if I thought she'd do that! Seriously, I lo-, not so harsh to do that! Well it's kinda late for appoligy's now, so I catch her in the morning.

(-)

**(We're out of Archie's head now)**

Archie got out of his bed that morning. He walked over to his dresser, and opened the underwear drawer. He shook out a pair of underwear, to see that a large cloud of dust came out! He had an incredible rage then, and he used it to wake everyone in the house, and bring them to his bedroom.

"What is it Archie" Jay asked over the noise.

"WHO PUT BABY POWDER IN MY UNDERWEAR!" Archie yelled.

It was then that Atlanta let out a large laugh that she had obviously been holding in.

"It's not baby powder," she laughed.

"It's Miracle Grow!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**ROFL! Oh my gosh! So this is my COTT spin on this classical joke/prank! I thought it was pretty funny, so...**

**Anyway RxR, cuz I really wanna know whatcha think!**

**The fates of love3**


	2. Prank Line

**Hi everyone!! So, after some consideration, I decided that I'm going to use this story as a place to write three AxA humour/romance/pranks randoms, instead of just the Miracle Grow chapter lol!! That _was _pretty fun, wasn't it?! I make myself laugh, I got that joke in an email, and it just SCREAMED AxA, in fact, it smelt of them too!! Lol**

**Enjoy this chapter... again, it came to me _while I was sleeping..._lol I'm serious it bloody well did!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own COTT, or the miracle grow joke. I do however own the love line number, cuz its not real...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Archie, buddy, you need help" Herry said to his friend.

"No".

Archie had tried many times to ask Atlanta out on a date, but he could never find the words. If he asked her to a movie, she'd say "Sure, wanna go see that new kung fu movie and throw popcorn at people?!". But she didn't seem to get that he meant on a _date_...

"I don't need help Herry, I need a miracle!" Archie slumped back onto Odie's bed. Archie, Herry, Neil, and Odie were in Odie's room, discussing the latest Archi-lanta slump.

"Go to the movie Archie," Odie said, "tomorrow, you'll think of something". He and Herry left the room, leaving Archie to his thoughts.

_Beep beep!! Beep beep!!_

Archie looked at his PMR. It was an advertising text from an unfamiliar number. It read:

_Swami Narcami  
The GREATEST Guru of Love  
__Call: 834-6345 NOW_

_...Let your hearts desires be true..._

"You have _got_ to be kidding me" Archie said, looking at the message. He looked around the room suspiciously, before pressing _save_.

**xoxox**

The next day at school, Archie wandered around, like everyone else, in the hallways on the way to lunch in the cafeteria. He entered the large eating hall, seeing his friends at their usual table. He looked at the message in his inbox, examining it again. _Let your hearts desires be true _it whispered to him. And quietly, he crept away into a corner of the room.

Archie dialed the number from the text, instantly holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello," the voice rang over the other end, "you're on with Swami Narcami, who might chu be??". Archie was startled.

"I might be Archie," he began nervously, "and I might be having girl issues".

"Ah ha!!!" the Swami said loudly, "who is this she??"

" "She" is Atlanta. She's my best friend, and I want her to go out with me" Archie answered timidly.

Suddenly, laughter erupted loudly... and not from the phone...

Archie turned around to see the entire lunchroom laughing at him. And when he looked across the sea of faces, he saw Atlanta staring at him from over by the vending machines.

_Oh damn..._

**xoxox**

After school, Archie went into hiding. He ran from homeroom, out to the garbage bins behind the school. There, he sat, away from the laughing mouths and prying eyes of his classmates.

"Hey Archie" a familiar voice said quietly. It was Atlanta. She squuezed in between two dumpsters, coming to sit down by him.

"So what was that all about today?" she asked.

"Oh, I was actually hoping you forgot" he mumbled, "maybe Chiron could do me a favor a lend me a memory loss ray to use on the whole school".

"Archie, don't be so hard on yourself," Atlanta comforted.

"But just for the record, why were you saying all that to the P. A system?" she laughed.

"Huh?"

"You were-"

"No," he began," you see, I called this Swami guy and he was gonna give me advice". Archie was completely confused. He held out his PMR to show Atlanta the evidence. After a moment, she started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Archie asked, slightly annoyed.

"Archie," Atlanta said, "this is Neil's cell phone". She gave the phone back to him, pointing to the number.

"What? But his PMR-? I have his number! How do you know??" Archie said, flustered.

"Look at the numbers," she laughed, "It says 834-6345. That spells 'the-neil' Archie, thats his _cellphone _number". It took Archie a few minutes to see it, but after some time, he finally did.

"Neil. is. so. _3323_!!" Archie said. Atlanta looked at him and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Dead" Archie answered simply.

"Oh!!!" she laughed.

"Archie, don't blame Neil. C'mon, let go get a hotdog" she said. Archie wondered.

"Like a date?" he asked.

It took Atlanta a few moments to reply.

"Yeah," she said confidently, "like a date".

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**So, here you go lol!!! Awe, I love this AxA!! True, its mostly just dialogue, but its still the best AxA I've ever written lol!! So go and review already lol!!!**

**Also I thought that maybe this seemed more like a short story in itself, but it seemed to work and it had a prank and it was pretty ok so I put it here lol!!**

**Rofl, I had so much fun. It was very cruel on Neils part, but now Archie and Atlanta are dating so it is all good!!**

**Hope you liked it! Love you all!!**

**Cheers**

**RxR**

**the fates of love**


End file.
